Platypus Day
(also known as National Platypus Day) is a Phineas and Ferb promotion and accompanying marathon by Disney Channel US and Disney XD in an attempt to "create a new holiday to celebrate one of our most valuable semi-aquatic undercover agent," as Major Monogram describes it. The event was on Saturday, March 5, 2011. Programming Schedule All times Eastern/Pacific. Disney XD 8:00 am - The Great Indoors / Canderemy (Disney XD premiere) 8:30 - Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers / Ain't No Kiddie Ride 9:00 - Wizard of Odd 9:30 - Oh, There You Are, Perry / Swiss Family Phineas 10:00 - No More Bunny Business / Spa Day 10:30 - Put That Putter Away / Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat? 11:00 - Let's Take a Quiz / At the Car Wash 11:30 - Don't Even Blink / Chez Platypus Noon - Traffic Cam Caper / Bowl-R-Ama Drama 12:30 pm - Split Personality / Brain Drain 1:00 - It's About Time! 1:30 - Perry Lays an Egg / Gaming the System 2:00 - Raging Bully / Lights, Candace, Action! 2:30 - Day of the Living Gelatin / Elementary, My Dear Stacy 3:00 - Interview With a Platypus / Tip of the Day 3:30 - Cheer Up Candace / Fireside Girl Jamboree 4:00 - The Chronicles of Meap 4:30 - Nerds of a Feather Disney Channel 5:00 - Wizard of Odd 5:30 - Oh, There You Are, Perry / Swiss Family Phineas 6:00 - No More Bunny Business / Spa Day 6:30 - Don't Even Blink / Chez Platypus 7:00 - Rollercoaster: The Musical! 7:30 - The Great Indoors / Canderemy Disney Channel Asia (GMT +07:00 / +08:00) 1:00 pm - Perry Lays an Egg / Gaming the System 1:30 - Interview With a Platypus / Tip of the Day 2:00 - Wizard of Odd 2:30 - Oh, There You Are, Perry / Swiss Family Phineas 3:00 - No More Bunny Business / Spa Day 3:30 - Put That Putter Away / Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat? 4:00 - Let's Take a Quiz / At the Car Wash 4:30 - Don't Even Blink / Chez Platypus 5:00 - Traffic Cam Caper / Bowl-R-Ama Drama 5:30 - The Great Indoors / Canderemy Website On the event website, it shows a meter of Platypoints and links of various games that include taking photos with Agent P, Sending a Platypus Day message, And playing the Where's Perry game. Every activity is worth 1,000 platypus points. Activities *Where's Perry game. *Take Photos With Agent P game. *Send A Top Secret Message activity. Continuity * A clip of Major Monogram and Carl singing Gitchee Gitchee Goo is shown on the event website. ("Hail Doofania!") * Several sources list February 2nd as International Duck-Billed Platypus day. * Agent E is shown during the Where's Perry game. * Agent S is shown during the Where's Perry game. * An owl agent is shown during the Where's Perry game. * A duck agent is shown during the Where's Perry game. * After finishing the "Where's Perry" game it shows a render from "Oh, There You Are, Perry". * It also has a voice clip from "Oh, There You Are, Perry". * It also has a short clip from "No More Bunny Business". * The picture for the Take Photos With Agent P! Activity shows a picture of Agent P when he saw Santa in "I, Brobot" and Frosty The Snowman in the "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!". Other Platypus Day-Related Happenings * On Microsoft's XBOX LIVE services a Platypus Day theme was put on it's marketplace, as well as a T shirt of the Platypus Day logo. This also added a variety of costumes of a number of the show's characters and various Avatar Props (which are items your Avatar (what represents you in the world of XBOX LIVE) interacts with) based of Phineas and Ferb's inventions (for example: The Time Machine from It's About Time!) External Links * Disney Channel US's Platypus Day site * Disney XD's Platypus Day site * List of Holiday * Platypus Day Message * Platypus Day Message for P Category:Real World Articles Category:Marathons Category:Real World events Category:Perry the Platypus